Baby Dont You Cry No More
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Nico always cries after sex, Percy finally asks why


Percy couldn't help but wonder.

He and Nico hadn't been together that long, just a little bit over four months, after Nico's feelings had been forced out by the goddess of truth on their way to Athens and Annabeth had broken up with him once she realized Percy was starting to feel things back to Nico.

_It isn't fair to either of us if we stay together, _she said, _but you'll always be my best friend seaweed brain._

It took some time to convince Nico that he returned his feelings but he eventually did, after a huge fight in the Hades cabin that quickly escalated to making out which turned into hands down pants which turned into naked which turns to sex obviously.

But then it turned into something Percy was never taught to expect after sex.

Nico cried after sex, he didn't know why, and he never asked, because it was nothing dramatic, nothing that starved for attention, it was just…very odd, the way he would hold Percy so close, hands grabbing at his flesh, gentle tears trickling down his cheeks.

Percy usually just held him, quietly concerned, littering kisses all over his face and hair, Nico would hum and sometimes letting out a gasping noise as he tried get more air into his system but that's all he ever did when these little…episodes happened.

The first time he pushed it aside, he didn't know what he had labeled it as but it didn't seem bad…Nico wasn't in pain, he wasn't sad, he was just crying, so Percy led it happen.

But then it happened again and again and again.

The worst part being it wasn't just when they were snuggled up in bed together, it was when they had a quickie in the armory or Percy fucked him over a table in the pavilion just before dinner. No matter where or when or how the next time Percy would look at his face it would be glossy with tears and his eyes would be red rimmed.

Tonight was not unlike any other night, Percy had made love to him, soft and sweet with lingering kisses and gentle touches, and when it was over and he pulled Nico to his chest, the big brown eyes were over filling with tears and slipping down his cheeks.

Percy then broke all the rules, the unspoken rules he and Nico had made of never to talk about it.

"Why do you cry?"

Nico froze against his chest. "I-I'm sorry."

"'S doesn't bother me." Percy answered sleepily, tightening his arm around Nico's thin body protectively, talking into his raven hair.

"Its not very important." Nico replies and settles into Percy's body the way he always does right before he's about to fall asleep.

"It's important to me." Percy replies, he pulls Nico even closer to him, the youngers cheek pressed hard into his right pec.

Percy looks down when he feels wetness run against his nipple **(A/N What the fuck did I just write). **Nico looks sad and embarrassed at the same time, finger rubbing little circles into Percy's chest.

"I just….nevermind." Nico sighed, sounding scared.

"Nico," Percy chided, half asleep, eyes lidded.

Nico sighed. "I just…I never thought I would have you."

That woke him up. He looked down at Nico who was blushing a deep crimson and looked like he wanted to sink threw the bed right down into the underworld.

"Nicky," Percy began.

"I just really love you Percy."

Percy's heart felt like it was about to explode, he had never felt so much affection and love in his entire life then he did right now, not when he was dating Annabeth, not when his mother took care of him, but when he had the boy in his arms that had once run around supposedly hating his guts, blaming him for his sister's death.

Of course now he knew different but still.

It was the first time either of them had said that, of course Percy knew Nico had loved him for a long time but neither of them had acknowledged it, and now looking at his flushed cheeks and nervous features he knew he loved him too.

"I really love you too." Percy whispered back.

Nico let out a choked little noise and barriers his face into Percy's shoulder, fingers tightening on the blanket on the other side of Percy, shoulders shaking.

"So let me get this straight," Percy mutters, stroking his boyfriends trembling back. "You cry after sex because your overwhelmed with your love for me?" He couldn't help but sound a little bit cocky, because he was fucking kind of proud of himself, alright?

"Your head is as big as the sea, Jackson." Nico replied, nuzzling into his throat, just under his adams apple.

Percy chuckles and suddenly rolls them so he's on top and he's staring down into Nico's warm brown eyes.

"I really do love you, Nico." He whispers, green eyes softening when the brown filled with tears once again.

"You don't have to cry anymore, because I love you as much as you love me." Percy promises.

Nico's lips tremble still thought, and the salt water drips down his cheeks, letting out a little choked sob because finally after all this pain, all the pinning, he finally has what he's always wanted, and with Percy everything is okay, he's okay, in what feels like the first time in forever.

Percy kisses the tears lightly.

"Promise not to cry anymore?" he pleats, sea green eyes shimmering.

Nico agrees.

**I NEED MORE LOVING PERCICO, ALL THE ONE SIDED FICS MAKES ME SO SAD, AND I ALWAYS WANT PERCY TO COMFORT NICO SO MUCH AND IM SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
